Different body, Same mind
by Phoenix-Fire Power
Summary: An AU where the good guys have switched places with the Homunculi. Story will mostly focus on them. Follows the manga. Better then it sounds. Canon pairings


**A/N: ****hey people!This story is basically this:**

**The good guys have switched places with the bad guys.**

**And where are the old bad guys? Look at the author note on the bottom for answers.**

**The good guys who are the bad guys are listed here as well as a little bit of their history.**

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing.**

**List of characters in order of age from oldest to youngest and their powers:**Edward-Pride-Shadow Powers (will be explained) and scythe Alphonse-Envy-ShapeshiftingHughes-Greed-The Ultimate Shield Sloth-Winry-Water Powers(will be explained)Roy-Lust-The Ultimate SpearRiza-Wrath-The Ultimate EyeGluttony-Not yet filled

Short Biographies:

Edward- The oldest of the six and the natural choice for a leader but he lets Roy take command unless he chooses to take the lead which isn't often. Unlike the others he doesn't like to talk about his past. Alphonse refers to only him as brother. Seems to have a crush on Winry. The ouroboras is on his right shoulder. His powers, the shadow powers, enable him to go anywhere around the world as long as there is a shadow. He can spread the shadow to an indefinite length that can enable him to watch or listen to anyone without being detected and can wrap his shadows and pick up anything. From his shadows he can make a scythe. Hates Hoenhieim and most of the time ignores what he says. Rarely shows any emotion but when he does its almost always anger. Wont ever say it but sees the other sins as family, and is really protective of them. He feels that as the oldest of the six he feels obligated to watch over and protect his younger 'siblings'. in public he plays the part of Furher Roy Mustangs adopted son along with Alphonse.

Alphonse-The second oldest. Like Edward he doesn't like to tell about his past. Unlike Edward however he is kind, patient, and has a somewhat nice nature. It is common for kittens to be found around their headquarters since he is taken to bringing in stray cats. He is the only one that can call Edward brother and actually get a response instead of getting hurt. His ouroboras is on his lower left thigh. His ability enables him to transform into anyone completely including the voice or any animal that he so chose's, most of the time a cat or something from that family. He can also turn his arms into blades or swords. His natural form is the one he shows in public but when he fights he looks completely different to make sure no one can guess who he is. He is the closest one to Edward and is able to understand him more then anyone. To the public he is Furher's Roy Mustang adopted son along with Edward. He follows orders and while he can take lead he never showed any interest in doing so.

Roy-Fifth in the line. He isn't that open of his past but he will answer you if you ask. The unofficial leader of the group, he just took charge one day on a mission and gave out orders which the others followed seeing as it was the best way to complete the mission. That has helped him to be in charge as the country as Furher. His ouroboras is on the upper side of his chest, easily hidden under his shirt. His power is to turn his fingers, that increase to enormous lengths', 'The Ultimate Spear' which could cut through everything. Edward enjoys taunting him about his 'girl-like' power, most of the time they have lots of arguments and say a lot of things but there is still trust and friendship between them. He enjoys to rifle up Edward and seeing his reactions, if any. He seems to have a crush on Riza. The closest one to him would have to be either Hughes or Riza who he tells the both of them everything. To the public he is the single-father of two adopted boys and the Furher of the country. He is loyal to his 'father' and always does his missions the way he is told. Although unless the mission turns another direction or his emotions get the better of him then he just trusts his instincts. He trusts his 'family' to always have his back when they are on missions. He is extremely close to Hughes and act like real brothers even though it is never said out loud. He never told anyone but he considers and in a way treats Edward as his own son. He and Hughes go out to bars commonly to drink, although it would take a lot to get them drunk, and flirt with girls, or at least Roy does. In his office his private bodyguard is Riza Hawkeye which he constantly asks to wear a mini-skirt.

Riza-The second youngest. Will talk about her past but not much to tell. Her ouroboras is covering her right eye, no pupil just the image of the dragon eating its own tail and the six-pointed star. One of the two girls in the group. Her power enables her to see the move the opponent is going to do and it allows her to see through certain objects, like walls, if uncovered. It is called 'The Ultimate Eye'. She almost always holds a mask over her emotions, leaving her face emotionless, although sometimes more often then not she shows her true feelings. Because of her power and position as the 'mother' she sees herself as the protector or the group and she always has her teammates backs. In certain emotions when they are caught seems to be in love with Roy. In public to hide her mark she wears an eye patch. To the public she is the Furher's personal bodyguard. In a way she plays the mother figure to Edward, Alphonse, Winry even though they are older then her. She is not to be underestimated in battle and sometimes not she will use force and power to get her way, whether in battle when she is facing an opponent or in the office when she is keeping Roy and Hughes or whenever Edward and Alphonse are at any of the headquarters for the military, or the rare times that she watches the 'children' in public. Although she holds a tough exterior she has a semi-soft heart. One reason she doesn't mind the title of mother, she never told anyone, is that her baby had died a few months after being born.

Hughes-The third youngest of them. Doesn't remember his past and even though its been two centuries he sometimes searches for clues to his past. His ouroboras is on his left hand which he covers with gloves in public. Kinda the goof-ball of the group but serious more than half the time. His power is an impenetrable shield that at his choice can cover a small portion of his body or his entire body. He rearranges the carbon atoms in his body by combining them. Also called 'The Ultimate Shield'. Has a soft spot for some humans and most of the time lets them live. He 'works' in the military as the Furher's advisor. It sometimes seems like he is connected to the hip with Roy but sometimes they hang out with the other sins. He treats the other sins as a real family, considering he doesn't remember his past. Unlike Roy when they go out for drinks he doesn't flirt with the girls and is basically there to hang out with Roy and to make sure that Roy doesn't make a fool of himself, which is something he can do whether or not he is drunk or not.

Winry-The third youngest. Hates her past because her parents sold her into slavery when she was four years old. She was constantly bought and sold and sometimes beaten until near-death until one day at an auction Edward saw her and rescued her. Because of that she has developed a hatred of humans and mercilessly kills them when told to. Her ouroboras is directly over her heart. Her power is to enable to turn her whole body to water or any part. She usually just uses her arms when she fights and when they are water they are stronger than the sharpest blade, the only thing she cant cut through is Hughes shield. When she had mastered her powers the first people she killed was her old owners, masters, and auctioneers. She is a bit hot-headed and protective of her family, she hates it when they get hurt even though it heals right away. She sees Riza as the mother figure she never had and Hughes as the father figure she never had. She is a bit more open about her crush on Edward, actually admitting it to Riza.

Gluttony-This position is yet to be filled. Twenty-five Human Candidates had gone through the transmutation and they had all died.

**Appearances and clothing that wear in both battle and public:**

Edward-Golden hair and golden eyes. Looks basically like a younger version of Hoenheim. The other sins believe that this is because he is Hoenheim's pride, 'his perfect son'. He is a bit shorter than Alphonse but just by a few centimeters but it still bothers him, especially when the other sins make fun of his height. In the public since he is the Furher's son he has to be dressed in proper attire, pants, shirts, vests, etc, etc….,which is something he hates immensely. When he is fighting he likes to wear leather pants, shirts, and boots. He prefers, when he is outside and not fighting, to be wearing regular clothes like jeans and t-shirts and he almost always has a long overcoat, black.

Alphonse-Sandy-brown hair and olive green eyes. Obviously related to Edward. Unlike Edward he doesn't mind wearing the proper clothes even though he would prefer to wear regular clothes instead. In battle he wears a skort, like a loincloth and shorts which are long enough to be called shorts but short enough to show his ouroboras and a crop top and fingerless gloves with a headband. In battle as well his hair is green and long and wild. He also has purple eyes with pupil slits.

Roy-Black hair and black eyes. Since he is the Furher he is most of the time in the standard military uniform, but sometimes, like when he goes out, he wears regular clothes. When in battle, in a mission, he wears black pants and an open collar shirt that shows his ouroboras when he is still undercover as the Furher and is forced to take action he is still in the military uniform.

Riza-Blonde hair and one brown eye, her eye under the eye patch which shows the ouroboras is purple and has a black slit. At work she wears the standard military uniform and in the public she wears normal clothes. When she is in battle she wears a black shirt with white pants and suspenders.

Hughes-Black hair and green eyes. Also wears glasses. At work he wears the standard military uniform and in the public he wears the regular clothes. In battle as Greed he wears a black vest with fur along the collar and black leather pants and boots. He keeps his shield over his chest.

Winry-Blonde hair and blue eyes. She usually wears regular clothes. In battle she wears a long black dress with the collar low enough to see her Ouroboros and heels.

Trivia:

When they fight as their sins their eyes turn purple and they have slits for eyes

They can all fight very well in hand-to-hand combat some of them like to use different weapons

1) Edward likes to use his scythe

2) Hughes likes to use throwing stars

3) riza likes to use guns

4) roy likes to use swords

Chapter 1

In the underground in the Homunculus' 'headquarters' the six of them were discussing the situation concerning the State Alchemist killer, that the media called 'Scar' under the watchful eye of their father.

Four of them Roy, Riza, Hughes, and Winry were standing with Roy with his arms crossed and Hughes leaning against the wall. Alphonse was sitting with his legs crossed on top of a little boulder and Edward was laying on his back on a different rock with his head on top of his arms.

"This Scar person has already killed five State Alchemists, five perfectly good candidates dead" said Hughes looking at each of his 'siblings'.

Roy was looking at the floor with a look of intense concentration on his face, Riza and Winry varied from looking at each other to whomever was at the time speaking, Alphonse was staring at the wall with a small smile on his face, and Edwards eyes never left the ceiling nor did he move or say anything.

Finally Roy sighed and said "Those five are easily replaceable, as long as The Fullmetal Alchemist and the other sibling isn't harmed".

"Should we send someone to watch over the little alchemist to be careful, we can replace the other alchemists but not them" asked Riza, looking at Roy.

Everyone was silent for a moment until Roy broke the silence, shaking his head and said "No, The Fullmetal Alchemist is a strong kid along with the younger they can-" before being interrupted by a voice that they didn't expect say "Alphonse".

Startled they all turned to the source of the voice, even Father had turned to look from his place on the chair.

"Yes brother" asked Alphonse uncertain if Edward had indeed called his name.

Without moving his body he turned his face to Al, his golden eyes, that looked a bit bored, to Al's olive eyes which in contrast were lightened up in excitement and said

"We're not taking chances here. Find the killer and get rid of him".

"Yes brother" he said happily before jumping off the rock he was sitting on and landed on the floor. The moment he touched the ground a light coursed from his feet to the top of his head. Instead of a kid with sandy-brown hair and olive green eyes in pants and a white shirt there stood an older teenager with wild green hair with purple eyes and wearing a long skort and crop top, a headband, and fingerless gloves with some cloth covering the back of his feet, everything in black.

He grinned at everyone, waved good-bye and left through one of the exits.

The remaining sins looked back over to Edward who had placed his head back on his hands and was retreating to the rarely-spoken Homunculus that they had grown accustomed to.

Hughes then broke the somewhat tense silence by yawning loudly and stretching and clapped his hands together and said "Well now that that's settled I have to go and do a few things".

Roy looked over at Hughes and said "I'll come with you" and started to take a step towards him.

Hughes held up a hand, shook his head, and said "No its okay. I can do it myself" and left before anyone can ask anything through the same way that Alphonse had took.

They looked at the direction that he went through and didn't say anything for a moment.

Winry then asked "Does anyone else get the feeling that he's hiding something"?

"Duh" said a voice.

They looked over at Edward once again surprised that he said something else.

"Um Ed? Are you feeling all right" asked Winry with concern lacing her voice.

"I feel fine Winry" Edward replied with a hint of aggravation in his tone.

"Maybe one of us should make sure he isn't in trouble" offered Riza.

They all looked over at Edward who after a few moments sensed their gazes and turned his head to face them again.

"Why me" he asked.

"Because you're the only one here that can follow someone undetected" said Roy.

Edward heaved a heavy sigh and sat up on the rock. Before any of them could tell him anything his shadow behind him rippled suddenly and reached out with its newly formed

hands.

Each hand either went around Edward like one was around his waist another his arms, legs, a pair of hands grabbed his shoulders and pulled him towards the darkness behind him before disappearing to the naked eye.

Roy looked surprised. "Huh, he actually listened to orders for a change".

He then took out a pocket watch and said "I have to go to a meeting with the soldiers from the North in an hour. Darthma still believes that we will just give the North to them if they ask" he said before leaving to his room to get ready.

Riza and Winry looked over to each other.

"You have to go with him don't you" Winry asked Riza.

Riza smiled and nodded.

"So I'm going to have to be all alone then huh" she said sadly.

Riza chuckled and said "Try to find Edward or Alphonse. Or go out and have some fun. Your only young once" she joked.

"Yeah your right. I mean I'm only had been in this body for quite a few decades and more centuries to come" she said sarcastically.

"Exactly" she agreed ruffling Winry's hair.

Riza then left to also to get ready leaving Winry alone.

Winry sighed, looked around for a moment, the got up towards the exit asking herself "I wonder what Edward or Alphonse are doing right now"?

**Ok this is where I leave you people.**

**Now I need some help.**

**Who should the good guys be?**

**I don't know if I should make the old homunculi the good guys now or just have different people in the FMA universe just replace Roy, Edward, Alphonse, Winry, Riza, and Hughes, not the old homunculi but other people like…Russell and his brother or…I don't know.**

**And for someone to be the Fullmetal Alchemist notice I never said a gender so it could be boy or girl as well as the person who is going to be replacing Alphonse. Same for everyone else, gender is no matter in this area.**

**And as you can tell someone is going to be turned into gluttony. I didn't put down who it for two reasons. One I want you people to be surprised and two I have no idea who it should be. Once again I need your help with that.**

**Questions? Comments? Review and I will answer.**

**Until then this is Phoenix-Fire Power over and out.**


End file.
